College Days
by CurlyGleek
Summary: Part of the OVERSEAS TRANSFER 'verse. Set a couple of years after Overseas Transfer, so read that then Jeff's Birthday Surprise first. Nick and Jeff are at college together in Columbus when Nick's Dad rings for a favour. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**This goes just after my other mini fic "Jeff's Birthday Surprise" in the "Overseas Transfer" 'verse**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M **

* * *

3 6

Nick scribbled the last few notes in his folder from the board, before packing up his books and pens. It was his last class of the day and it was mid-afternoon on a Friday which meant one thing. _The best thing of the week! _He thought. _Mine and Jeff's weekly 'our time' tonight._

The boys were both students at a community college in Columbus. After getting together near the end of high school, both boys wanted to put as much effort into ensuring that their relationship lasted the long-haul. This resulted in many lengthy discussions about their future, joined by each of their parents sometimes, with the outcome being that they would rent an apartment together in Columbus while they went first to community college to gain most of the credits they could before deciding what to major in for their last year of college, and also, where. This meant the possibility of different states for a maximum of one year, but both boys felt sure that their relationship could endure that, mainly due to the strength of their instant connection which had only deepened since.

Living together had gone pretty smoothly. Both boys were optimistic, fun-loving and had very similar interests, likes, dislikes and tastes which they had realised pretty early on in their relationship, meaning that they actually worked extremely well when living together, the only minor arguments occurring when work got stressful and deadlines were looming meaning one or the other became unusually snappy for a few days.

It was nothing that they couldn't handle by talking about it once they had cooled down and discussed maybe having set days for study, set days for sharing the cleaning chores around their apartment and set days for letting go and just having fun. _And the make up sex is just awesome, too! _Nick smirked to himself.

That was why Friday had been designated their evening to go out together and have some fun to wind down from the usually stressful week at college. They sometimes went out for dinner and to a movie, sometimes to the campus club to dance, or they might agree to go out together with friends if they were both invited, often to a karaoke bar, but they always stuck to the rule of being together on that one night every week.

Tonight Nick was taking Jeff to the cinema to see the latest sci-fi blockbuster which he knew his boyfriend was desperate to see, before going to an ice cream parlour after.

He was walking down the steps outside the building when he felt his backpack buzzing. He quickly located his phone, frowning when he noticed it was his Dad calling. _It's unusual for him to call me from work on a Friday afternoon because he is often busy then. _He put the phone to his ear as he pressed the accept button.

"Hi Dad! Is everything ok?" Nick asked in a worried voice.

"Hi Son! Don't worry, everything is fine. I'm actually just a bit busier than usual this week and I've got a major client deadline that I can't miss. I've got last-minute babysitting cover tonight, but I'll need to come into the office tomorrow as well. I hate to do this to you at such short notice but I wondered if you were able to come home to babysit Natalie for me in the day tomorrow? I'm sorry if this messes up any plans you have with Jeff, but he is welcome to come with you."

Nick was thinking quickly before he answered his Dad. "Er, yeah, that should be okay. I was going to take Jeff to the cinema tonight, so we can still do that. It's only a couple of hours' drive so as long as we don't have too late a night we can drive home in the morning. Saturday morning is our study time so we can bring our stuff with us to do that as usual. What time do you need us there?"

"That's great, thank you so much, Nick. Is 9 ok? That means I'll get to the office for 9.30 and I should be able to get the work finished by 6 if that's okay? I'll leave my card in the kitchen so you can order takeout for you all at lunch or dinner, or in case you need anything at all."

"Okay, Dad, I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay, Son, thanks again, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to go... we really are up against the wall on this one!"

Nick said goodbye and hung up on his Dad. _I really hope Jeff is okay with me not asking him first, but I think he'll understand._

3 6

Jeff sat in the passenger seat of Nick's car on the way to the movie theater. When they pulled into the parking lot, he let out a squeal of excitement. "Does this mean what I think it does? You got tickets?" He was bouncing in his seat like a puppy.

"It sure does! Anything for you, babe." Once Nick had parked, Jeff pounced on his boyfriend to give him a long, deep kiss as a thank you.

"Wow, if I knew cinema tickets did that, I'd get them more often!" Nick joked, breathless, earning himself a smack on the arm from Jeff, who was laughing. They got out of the car and started walking into the theater, hand in hand. They kept quite close together so their hands were not that obvious to the general public, to avoid any homophobia ruining their date.

"Hey, babe, before we go in I need to ask you something." Jeff paled. _Please don't let him ask me first! I've got his promise ring burning a hole in my pocket and I haven't found the right time to give it to him yet, I don't want him to beat me to it now! _He gulped, stopping in his tracks as he turned to face Nick. "Yes?" He asked, steeling himself.

Nick looked a little confused. "Er, well, Dad rang and is snowed at work so he has to go in tomorrow. He wondered if I could babysit Natalie tomorrow from 9 in the morning to around 6, 6.30 in the evening. You are welcome to come too, in fact I really want you to. We can take our homework to do there as usual in the morning. It just means not so much of a late night tonight, if that's okay with you?"

Jeff exhaled loudly in relief. His voice sounded a little too bright and enthusiastic as he replied "Sure! No problem! That's fine by me! I mean, okay!" _Shut up you babbling idiot, he's going to think you're high. _Jeff mentally yelled at himself.

Nick looked at him quizzically, before shaking his head slightly and saying "Er, great, okay, lets go in. Popcorn?"

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason**

* * *

3 6

The film was just as good as Jeff had expected it to be. As the boys were still in Ohio and homophobia still common, they had held hands in the darkness and snuggled together as much as the theater seats allowed, but both Jeff and Nick were looking forward to more physical contact later that night.

The trip to the ice cream parlour had only fuelled their desire to touch as they sat opposite each other, legs tangled out of sight under the table, sharing a sundae, surreptitiously feeding each other as they locked eyes over the mint chocolate chip and plain chocolate dessert.

By the time the boys got into Nick's car, they were becoming desperate. The brunet hurriedly started the car and started to pull away, not entirely surprised to feel Jeff's hand sneak its way along his leg, dipping down to his inner thigh to stroke back up to his growing bulge.

Luckily they only lived about five minutes' drive from the ice cream parlour and Nick was soon pulling into their parking spot. He killed the engine and hungrily turned to Jeff who met him halfway in a needy kiss, deepening it immediately and moaning into each other's mouths.

3 6

As the elevator door opened onto their floor, Jeff pulled Nick along the corridor to their door by their still joined hands. He slammed Nick against it, smashing his lips against the brunet's, hands diving under Nick's coat and finding the hem of his sweater, pushing underneath that and his t-shirt until he could feel skin.

Jeff's hands roamed under his boyfriend's t-shirt, fingers grasping and exploring his back up to his shoulders and then down, over his jeans to grip his ass tightly, pulling him flush to Jeff. Nick had to grab onto the blond's shoulders so as to not fall over, making him forget his task of searching for their door keys in his pocket.

One of the blond's hands came round the front of Nick's jeans to start to palm him through the denim. Jeff felt a metallic bundle in one of Nick's front pockets, so he put his hand in to retrieve said keys, not missing the opportunity for a quick feel while doing so.

"Ungh, Jeff! Let's take this inside!" Nick groaned as the delicious friction on his imprisoned cock disappeared.

Jeff inserted the key into the lock behind Nick's hips as he sucked at the brunet's neck. As the lock clicked open and he turned the handle, he ducked his head to whisper seductively in his ear "Oh I am _definitely_ going _inside_."

Nick let out a whimper at this and his knees weakened, but Jeff was expecting this and he flung the door open, grabbed Nick tightly by his upper thighs and half-carried him through the doorway, kicking the door shut with a slam behind him. He deposited Nick unceremoniously on the table in the hall by the mirror, dropping the keys on the floor with a clink. He pushed the brunet's knees so he was sat on the edge of the table enough to hold his weight without Jeff's help and then dropped to his knees.

He made short work of unbuckling Nick's belt and popping open the top button on his jeans. He ripped open the remaining buttons and reached in to the opening of the brunet's tented navy boxers to free his straining cock.

"Nnngh!" Nick moaned, his eyes rolling back as he gripped onto the table to stop from falling onto the floor in a puddle of goo.

Jeff's circled his tongue round the head of Nick's cock, lapping up the pre-come and enjoying the familiar salty taste of his boyfriend. He kissed the head before swirling his tongue around it again, going lower each time until he was licking stripes up the whole length.

He could hear Nick moaning and panting above him as he finally took him fully in his mouth, his hands gripping Nick's muscular thighs to keep his balance.

Jeff sucked as his head bobbed up and down, over and over again, fingers digging in the brunet's thighs almost enough to bruise. Nick let him know he was near his release in their usual way, a small signal by running his hand through the blond's hair and tugging slightly.

Jeff similarly responded with a tiny nod, ready and willing to swallow and that was all Nick needed to let go, moaning and writhing, still clutching at the hall table. _How we haven't broken it by now, I don't know! _Nick thought randomly as he came back down from his orgasm.

But Jeff wasn't finished with him yet. "Turn over!" He half-growled, eyes blackened. Nick did as he was told and felt his jeans and boxers tugged down around his knees as he leant over the table, facing the mirror. He looked into it to see Jeff's reflection as the blond freed himself from his own jeans, before ducking down so his head was out of view behind him.

Nick let out a strangled yell as he felt a hot, wet tongue lap at his entrance. It pressed insistently over and over his hole before beginning to push in. He had only just come but he could feel himself return to being half hard already.

He knew Jeff liked to run his hand's all over his back when he took him from behind so he struggled to take off his coat, slinging it on the floor somewhere to his right, followed by his sweater and t-shirt in one go. That left him naked except for his jeans and boxers around his knees and of course his footwear, but he couldn't find the energy to do anything about that now.

Jeff's fingers replaced his tongue as he scissored him open gradually. Nick saw in the mirror that the blond was standing behind him now, so he licked all over the palm of his right hand and then stretched behind him to use this to slick up Jeff's protruding cock, stroking him as he did so.

Jeff ducked his head and moaned at this touch. He pulled his three buried fingers back out of Nick and lined himself up at the brunet's prepared hole.

Nick felt Jeff's blunt member nudging against his entrance before he felt the familiar pressure and stretch as he was filled up by his boyfriend's hardness. He dropped his head onto his forearms resting on the table as he relished in the feel of their joined bodies, before he lifted his head slightly as he rocked back, hard, onto Jeff's cock.

Jeff gladly took the signal to move and gripped Nick's hips firmly as he knew his boyfriend liked and began to pound at his prostate, watching in awe at the amazing sight the mirror reflected back at him.

He paused momentarily to rid himself of his own coat, sweater and t-shirt as he was getting very hot, chucking them on the floor in a heap before starting to pound into his boyfriend's ass again. He always loved this view of Nick's taut muscles on his shoulders and back as well as his perfect backside. He ran his hands all over this amazing expanse of skin as he kept up his relentless rhythm.

Over and over he pounded into Nick's tight heat, until the coiling feeling had built up to an unbearable level in his stomach, so he bent forward and reached under the brunet's hips to stroke his hard again cock. After four or five strokes, he felt Nick's body shudder and stiffen and his cock was suddenly held firmly by the brunet's ass muscles. He yelled out Nick's name as he finally came deep inside his boyfriend.

3 6

Freshly showered after their frantic need to be as close as humanly possible in their hallway half an hour before, a now pyjama-clad Jeff was making decaffeinated tea to take with them to bed. Nick sauntered into the kitchen in just sweatpants and came flush up behind the blond for a hug round his middle, careful to not make the blond burn himself.

He planted a kiss below Jeff's ear as he spoke "Ready to go to bed, babe? I've locked the front door and turned off all the lights except this one." Jeff hummed in agreement as he snuggled back into Nick's chest.

He picked up the mugs and set off down the hallway towards their bedroom, Nick following closely behind, admiring the view. He shut off the kitchen light and followed his gorgeous boyfriend to join him under the duvet, ready to sip their tea and then spoon all night long.

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

3 6

Jeff's alarm went off at 6 in the morning. He turned to shut it off before stretching and yawning. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the bed. _If Nick's driving this morning then the least I can do is fix him some breakfast first._

He looked over to his boyfriend who was snuggled under the duvet, holding onto his pillow, still fast asleep. _He looks so adorable like that. _Jeff leant to kiss Nick's hair softly before he got up to use the bathroom, before throwing on his dressing gown and tiptoeing quietly out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

He started to make coffee, placed four slices of bread into the toaster and filled two bowls with cereal. He had just finished placing all this onto their kitchen table along with the butter, milk and orange juice when a sleepy looking Nick appeared in the doorway.

"Mmm, do I smell coffee and toast? Yum!" He went over to Jeff and gave him a firm kiss and a quick hug before eagerly sitting down for breakfast. Jeff poured two cups of coffee before joining him.

"Thanks babe, this is just what I needed!" Nick smiled at the blond. "I was hoping to leave about 7 if that's ok with you?" Jeff nodded, his mouth occupied by chewing buttered toast. "Cool. I put our backpacks by the door so we don't forget our study stuff - is that all you need or do you need any other files taking?"

Jeff thought through his assignments which he needed to do this weekend, mentally comparing it with the contents of his backpack. "No, I think I'm good, everything I need should be in there. I might just take my laptop as well, though."

Jeff poured some milk onto his cereal as he continued. "I texted my Mum to see if she was around today, but she has a shift at the hospital, so you get me all day!"

"Just the way I like it!" Nick smiled at his boyfriend over his cup of coffee.

3 6

Just before 9, Nick pulled into his driveway, parking so his Dad could reverse out without him having to move his car again. The two boys got out and retrieved their bags from the trunk before heading for the front door. Nick hadn't even had a chance to reach in his pocket for his front door keys when it was flung open by an excited looking Natalie.

"Nickyyyyyy! Jeffyyyyyy!" She flung herself at her older brother, squeezing him tightly and shutting her eyes with a huge smile. Then she detached herself suddenly and repeated this with Jeff, almost overbalancing the blond who had been caught off-guard.

"Natalie!" Both boys cried in unison, happy to see the young girl.

Nick looked over his little sister who had grown into a pretty dark-haired eleven year old. Her hair was tied back in a single plait and she had on skinny jeans and a hot pink long-sleeved top. _Where does the time go? _He thought. "Have you grown? I swear you get taller every time I see you!"

Jeff coughed as he side whispered to Natalie "..._or he's getting shorter._.." for which he received a sideways shoulder bump from a sulky looking Nick.

"Jeff, you know better than to insult his height, you never win on tickle wars!" Natalie reminded him with a pointy finger.

"Fair point! Let's go in shall we?" Jeff said hurriedly, swiftly kissing his boyfriend's cheek in what he hoped was sufficient remorse to avoid being tickled as he followed Natalie into the house.

"Daaaaaaad! They're heeeeere!" Natalie's sudden yell made the other two flinch.

"Okay, I think the whole road knows now Natty-noodles!" Her brother laughed, as they deposited their bags in the hallway.

Nick's Dad appeared from the kitchen, finishing the last of his coffee hurriedly, fully dressed for work.

"Nick! Jeff! Thank you for this, I'll head out now if that's ok. By the way, Natalie has a project for school which she may need some help with. She told me about it over breakfast this morning and I suggested you two could possibly help her with it after you've finished your studying?"

Mr Duval had a strange expression on his face while he informed the boys of this. Nick tried to understand, _Why does he look smug and like he's trying not to laugh? What _**_is _**_this project about?_

With mounting dread, he asked the question that he wasn't so sure he wanted the answer to as his Dad was about to shut the door behind him. "Er, Dad, what is the project?"

Nick's Dad finally let out the laugh he was struggling to contain. "It's sexual education, specifically the female reproductive system and the monthly cycle. Have fun!" And with a final smirk, he shut the door and hurried down the driveway to his car.

Nick and Jeff locked eyes in horror. "Nooooo...!" they chorused.

Jeff was the first to speak after the initial shock. "Maybe I should ring my Mum for a quick crash course when she's on her break." He grabbed his phone from his pocket and quickly texted his Mum to ask her to ring him when she was on her break.

Nick nodded, unable to find anything sensible to say, but feeling extremely grateful for Jeff's presence right now.

3 6

"Okay, I'm not sure if I can ever look at an egg in the same way again. Why did you have to explain it using chickens as an example?" Nick whined. "I can't believe eggs are chicken periods! Who knew?"

Jeff rolled his eyes, looking back to Natalie who was digesting all the information.

"Thank you Jeffy. I think I get it now. So... even if Mr and Mrs Chicken don't want a chick then Mrs Chicken's body still produces an egg and it comes out of her body without a baby chick inside?" Jeff nodded, proud of the little girl's comprehension. "But if they do want to have a chick then Mr and Mrs Chicken have some sex and a little chick forms inside the egg, to be hatched later."

"Yes! You're so clever!" Jeff ruffled the top of her hair.

"So how does that work with people?" Natalie asked, interested. "Mrs Johnson explained it, but you're really good at explaining it." She looked up at the blond pleadingly.

"Okay, well it's quite similar. If Mr and Mrs Smith don't want a baby, Mrs Smith's body still produces an egg each month. Her tummy gets ready to make a nice home for the egg just in case they want a baby. It does this by building up a thick layer of food for the egg, which looks a bit like mushy red stuff.

But Mr and Mrs Smith didn't want a baby this month so they didn't have any baby-making sex, they just had practice sex, and so the egg wasn't turned into a tiny baby. Each month that a baby isn't made, Mrs Smith's body has to then get rid of that egg and the mushy red egg food stuff so it's ready to start the whole process again the next month.

Her body gets rid of it by it coming out between her legs a bit like going to the toilet, but once it starts you can't stop it so Mrs Smith has to wear nappy-like pads in her panties until it's finished emptying out. My Mum says that takes a few days and it gives you tummy ache."

Nick was gazing at his boyfriend in awe. _That was the best explanation I've heard and people have the nerve to call him stupid because of dyslexia. _He looked over to Natalie. _And Natalie seems to have understood that well, too._ He put his arm round Jeff's back for a quick squeeze of thanks, which the blond smiled at.

"Any questions?" Jeff asked Natalie, once she had thought about it for a while.

"Er, well, Mrs Johnson only talked about the baby-making sex. Why do they do the practice sex that you said about?"

Jeff gulped. _Oops, didn't see that one coming. Okay, honesty is the best policy. _He looked at Nick for permission to carry on, receiving a nod in reply. "Well, Natalie, when you find a special person to spend your life with like Mr and Mrs Smith have with each other, sex is actually a very enjoyable thing to do with that person. Just because they don't want a baby doesn't mean they don't have sex often too. They just make sure that Mr Smith's sperm can't find its way to Mrs Smith's egg that month so a baby isn't made."

"Okay..." Natalie pondered. "Neither you or Nicky is a girl, so you can't get pregnant, can you?" The wide-eyed boys both shook their heads. "But you have lots of practice sex?"

Jeff gulped as Nick interrupted "Er, yes, but while we're happy to explain stuff to you, maybe don't bring this up in your lesson. Most people in Ohio aren't exactly as accepting of us as you are Natalie."

Natalie frowned. "Well that's stupid, but okay."

She continued after some thought. "Niiiick?" The brunet boy steeled himself for what he suspected was going to be an awkward question.

"I want to be an Auntie some day. When you two get married, if you can't get pregnant then how will you have a baby?"

_Aaaand there it is! _Thought Nick. His face broke out in a heavy blush as he willed himself to look up at Jeff. When he did, he found Jeff smiling at him softly, a similar pink hue to his cheeks. He grabbed Jeff's hand and held it tight as he replied to his inquisitive sister.

"Weeellll, there's a lot to consider in that question. Yes, someday I may be _really_ lucky and find myself married to my gorgeous boyfriend." Jeff squeezed his hand as he ducked his head shyly. "First we have to be allowed to get married or travel somewhere that allows it. Then, if we decide we want to have a child or children, there are a few options available. We either use a woman who is willing to have a baby for us with sperm from just one of us, so the baby will look like just one of us, or we could adopt."

"What is adopt?" Natalie asked, curiously.

"Well... you know how Mum died in that accident?" Nick brought the subject up cautiously. Natalie nodded sadly.

"Well, sometimes there are children who are unlucky enough to lose both parents like that. Or their parents just don't want them any more, or can't manage to look after them properly any more. If those children don't have anyone else willing to look after them then they can be adopted by a family who want to give them a good home."

Natalie was listening intently now. She suddenly sat up like she had made an important decision. "Then you and Jeff should get married and adopt a child, not make a new one. I think it's really nice to help a little boy or girl who's had it even harder than we have. You'll be amazing Daddy's and they can have a nice life back again!"

Nick and Jeff both had misty eyes as they simultaneously pounced on the little girl for a much needed group hug.

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M**

* * *

3 6

Jeff finished the last bit of editing on his essay before saving the file and shutting down his laptop. He packed his things away and looked across the dining room table to where his boyfriend was in deep concentration, scribbling away on his notepad.

The blond decided not to interrupt him in full flow and quietly left the dining room, heading for the kitchen. The boys had paused their studies to have the talk with Natalie after Jeff's Mum had rang on her 11.15 break, mainly because Jeff didn't want to forget any important details or get anything wrong. This meant that once they had resumed their studies it made lunch later than usual. Jeff's stomach started to rumble as he realised how hungry he was and he heard a giggle as he entered the kitchen.

"Someone's hungry!" Natalie laughed as Jeff joined her in the kitchen.

He laughed. "I'm starving! Have you eaten anything, or do you want me to make you a sandwich?"

"Yes please! Can I have peanut butter and jelly? I'll help." Natalie bounced out of her chair and began collecting the ingredients needed for their sandwich making. "Shall we make Nick an egg mayonnaise sandwich?" She smirked evilly.

"Haha, no, I really don't think so!" Jeff sniggered. "Actually, I think I've gone off eggs for a while too. Ham salad sounds good to me, I'll do the same for Nick, I think."

He took the sliced cooked ham out of the fridge along with a cucumber and a tomato. After a little bit of investigation he also found half a lettuce. Natalie helped him locate the chopping board and a sharp knife and he began rinsing the salad ingredients, ready for chopping.

While he was rinsing, he looked over to Natalie. _She is such a sweet girl. She just accepts my relationship with her brother with no problem at all. I wish more adults could be as mature as her._

"Natalie?" He started, looking at the brunette. "Yes Jeff? Do you need anything else for the sandwiches? Shall I get plates out?"

Jeff smiled. "Yes please, but that's not what I was going to say." He paused, trying to think of the best way to express what he was feeling. "I just wanted to say thank you, I guess. I mean, you have always made me feel really welcome and have never had a problem with me dating your brother or living with him in Columbus. It means a lot to me. I'm an only child but sometimes it feels like you're my little sister too."

Natalie went over to Jeff and gave him a big hug round his waist, as she couldn't really reach much higher.

"I already think of you as my other big brother, too." She said happily. "You will be one day, any way."

Jeff blushed. "Well, I would really like that. I know we are young, but I love your brother very much and I want to spend forever with him." Natalie smiled even wider at that, nodding.

"Actually, I am going to give him a promise ring..." Natalie started to squeal and jump up and down, but Jeff quickly shushed her, putting a finger over his lips and checking the kitchen doorway to see if Nick had heard anything.

"It's a secret, but I wanted to let you know because you have always believed in our relationship, even before it started!" Jeff smiled at the memory of the first time he met Natalie when she was about to loudly call him Nick's boyfriend on the porch that day.

"Well, duh, Nicky was happy that first week of school so I knew he must have met someone he really liked. Nothing else would have cheered him up like that, we were both really sad before we started school here." Natalie's smile disappeared and Jeff gave her a brotherly shoulder squeeze to comfort her. It seemed to work, as she gave him a small smile.

"I'm just really stuck on how or when to give it to him. It's not an engagement ring, so it doesn't have to be over the top, but I don't want it to seem too casual or unimportant either. This is so hard!"

Natalie's eyes lit up. "Have you bought it already? Is it here? Can I see it? Pleeeeeease?" She was literally bouncing on her tippy-toes in excitement. "Wait, do you have one to wear too? Or does Nicky just wear one?" She stopped bouncing to think about it, looking puzzled.

"I want to wear one too, but I want Nick to pick it out, so if he accepts mine we can go to the same jeweller and get the matching ring, but with a different inscription, maybe. I just want to have some input from Nick on my one."

"That's really sweet, I think that's a great idea! Now, where is it?"

Jeff glanced at the kitchen doorway again to check they were still alone, before quietly saying "It's in my inner coat pocket, I carried it around yesterday evening just in case the perfect moment arose but it didn't feel right doing it in public in case we got interrupted, so I just left it in my pocket. Then, when we got home I was a little, uh, _busy, _to put it back in my sock drawer."

He desperately tried to stop images of last night's steamy hallway antics flooding his head in the presence of Nick's sister. _So not appropriate! _He scolded himself. "I can't bring it to show you here, Nick might walk in. We'll have to think of a way to keep Nick occupied while I show you it."

Natalie thought for a minute, before smiling. _I want to make Jeff and Nick a congratulations card! Nick will definitely say yes, so I can make one today. I need my craft box down from the top shelf in my wardrobe. Perfect!_

"I'll tell Nick you're helping me reach my craft box in my room and you can bring it up to show me. I have a card I need to make anyway, so he won't get suspicious."

Jeff nodded. "Okay, but lets have these sandwiches first, I really don't think my stomach can wait any longer. We can take Nick's sandwich to him in the dining room after we've had ours, that should keep him busy too."

3 6

A short while later, once they had sated their appetites and given a grateful Nick his own plate of food in the dining room, Jeff followed Natalie up to her room. He brought down the craft box she pointed to on her wardrobe's top shelf, before they sat next to each other on the edge of her bed. Natalie was ready to burst with excitement.

Jeff handed the little black box to the brunette. She held it carefully as she opened up the lid and gasped at the ring nestled in pale blue, silky-looking cushioned fabric. She very gently took it out and set the box down on her bedside table so she could look at it properly. It was a sterling silver bevelled band which Jeff had had engraved inside.

The inscription read "_Nick, my heart is yours forever, Jeff". _She sighed, "It's lovely Jeff. Nick is sooo lucky." Jeff helped her put it back in the box and snapped it shut with the lovely noise that only ring boxes seem to make. He popped it temporarily back in his jeans pocket, ready to transfer it back to his coat pocket when he got back to the hallway.

Jeff's mind started flashing again with inappropriate images. _Good grief, get a grip! _He thought. _If I can't even think of the word hallway without thinking of having mad passionate sex with Nick I'm going to have some embarrassing situations popping up... literally!_

He managed to control his thoughts enough to pick up Natalie's craft box for her and follow her downstairs, once she had picked out some card and paper supplies from a shallow box under her bed.

By the time they had got downstairs and Jeff had safely returned the ring box to his coat, Nick had finished his sandwich, but not his essay.

Jeff had finished his studies for the day, so Natalie joined Nick at the table instead, beginning to design an elaborate border on a large piece of pink card, which she began sticking jewels and sequins and glitter to. She used a pencil to faintly outline a word across the middle, but it was too light for Jeff to read it from where he was.

Jeff picked up his laptop and went into the lounge area to surf the internet in a bit more comfort, not wanting to disturb Nick by making any noise or by rubbing it in that he had finished his work for the weekend.

3 6

After about an hour, Natalie asked Jeff to put her box back in her wardrobe. Once he had closed the door, he turned round to see Natalie holding out a large envelope which was sparkling slightly. She was smiling proudly as he accepted it from her. The front of the envelope read "_Nick and Jeff"._

Puzzled, Jeff asked "What is this for? Is it a card?"

Natalie replied, "Yes, it's a card, don't open it until you've given Nick the ring."

"Okay." Jeff smiled at the thoughtful girl. "I'll put it inside my laptop case so it doesn't get squashed on the way home." Then he noticed something and laughed. "Er, Natalie, I think you've glued a pink heart to your forehead!"

3 6

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason**

* * *

3 6

It was about 9 in the evening when the boys finally let themselves back into their apartment in Columbus. Nick stretched his back and neck and yawned loudly as Jeff dropped their bags and his laptop case onto the hallway floor. He shut and locked the front door and turned to his boyfriend.

"Nick, you go and choose a film to watch and get comfy on the sofa. I'll make us some hot chocolate with cream and mini marshmallows!" he offered.

Nick smiled at the thought "Mmm, you do make awesome hot chocolate! Hey, that's normally a birthday treat. Any special occasion?" He joked.

_Yes, and you'll find out soon enough!_ Jeff smiled tightly but didn't reply, trying to hide his blush as he hastily headed for the kitchen, via his coat pocket first to retrieve a certain something and put it in his front jeans pocket which was hidden under the bottom of his sweater.

Jeff had decided to end the pressure on himself and just ask Nick in the comfort of their own home. He wanted it to be a relaxed atmosphere, not like some huge elaborate marriage proposal, _although I might have to do that one day! _He thought, smiling to himself.

The blond went into the kitchen and turned on the light. He took two tall mugs out of the cupboard and set them on the side, then bent down to fetch the milk pan from the cupboard underneath the counter. He measured out two mugs of half-fat milk and began to heat it gently in the pan, before measuring out enough hot chocolate powder into each and mixing it to a cream with a couple of extra spoons of cold milk.

Next he got the can of cream out of the fridge ready to spray onto the top and then found the packet of mini marshmallows at the back of the storecupboard. He pulled out the cutlery drawer to look for the two long-handelled teaspoons that were perfect for stirring in these tall mugs. Once he had got everything ready, he stood by the pan, waiting for the milk to become warm enough.

Now he wasn't occupied with making the hot chocolate, he began to get nervous. _What if he says no? That's stupid, he tells me he loves me every day. Why would he live with me if he didn't want to be with me? What if he is just too polite to tell me he wants to move out? Urgh! Just heat up you stupid milk before I go insane!_

Jeff tried to clear his mind and started humming a song. He began adding lyrics and started to sing along "...one thing, to do, three words, for you-oo-oo... I love you." _Oh my god. That's the song Nick sang to me when he first told me he loved me. Yep, I've got it bad. _He smiled widely to himself, nerves suddenly gone as he remembered the amazing memory of listening to Nick declare his love for him two years ago.

The milk had warmed up enough for him to pour it onto the chocolate cream mixture and he stirred both mugs well to avoid lumps, topping each with a mound of whipped cream. He finished it off with a multi-coloured smattering of marshmallows before he rinsed the pan and set it in the bottom rack of the dishwasher, then carried the mugs into the lounge and set them down on the mats Nick had put out on the coffee table in front of him.

Jeff put his hand into his pocket and wrapped his fingers tightly around the velvety box, bringing it out as he sat beside Nick, knees touching and facing him.

"Nick, uh, I have something for you." He held out the little black box and Nick stared at him, wide-eyed. The blond continued to explain "It's a promise ring. Open it!"

A lovely blush graced Nick's cheeks and his eyes filled up as he opened the box, the contents looking a bit blurry until he quickly wiped at his eyes. His eyes focussed on a lovely plain silver band with ridges going through the middle. _I couldn't have chosen better myself. It's lovely. _Thought Nick.

With shaking hands, he carefully reached into the box to take the ring out, which made him notice the engraving. He gulped, looking up at Jeff to lock eyes with him.

Jeff continued, "One day I hope to replace this with an engagement band, or accept one from you" he smiled and winked, "...but until then, this is my promise to love you, and be faithful to you because my heart is yours. Forever. I know we may be apart for some time while we complete our studies, but distance will not affect how I feel for you. I know we are young so this isn't an engagement ring, yet, but in my heart I know that I want to marry you one day. In the future I do want to be your husband and yes, like Natalie suggested, I want to have at least one child with you some day. Will you accept my ring?"

Nick was overwhelmed. He launched himself at Jeff, flinging his arms around him as he replied "Yes! Of course, yes!" After hugging him tightly, Nick leant back to gaze into his boyfriend's eyes. Jeff dipped his head down to kiss Nick softly. "I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Jeff, so much. I promise you the same because my heart is yours now and it always will be. I agree we shouldn't get engaged yet as I think we need to finish studying first and then see where we end up settling down to live and work before we take that step, but I definitely want the same future that you do."

The boys stared at each other, arms still wrapped tightly around the other.

Nick broke the silence "Jeff, I want to get you a ring too. Next time we are both free I want to take you shopping to choose one." Jeff nodded. "Uh, actually I was thinking I could get a similar one from the same jeweller and you could decide the engraving, if that's okay?"

"That's a great idea! I like the idea of matching rings, but a personal message each." Nick agreed.

After a few more moments of cuddling on the sofa, Jeff reached over to the mugs and handed Nick's cup to him, smiling at the sight of the ring on Nick's finger as he took it from him.

3 6

Jeff placed his empty hot chocolate mug back on the coffee table alongside Nick's. He suddenly remembered the card. "Oh, we have a card from Natalie that we are allowed to open now. Hang on a sec and I'll get it!" He jumped up from the couch and went to fetch the card from the pocket of his laptop case, pleased to see it hadn't got bent on the journey home.

He returned to sit next to Nick who was proudly examining the ring on his finger and the boys opened it together.

They both laughed as a shower of sequins, glitter and jewels fell onto their laps, the sofa and the floor when the envelope was open. A large pink card with the word _Congratulations! _was inside the envelope. It had a bejewelled border and Natalie had obviously spent a great amount of love and effort on the card. In the bottom corner she had signed it _Lots of love, from, Natalie xxx_

"Your sister is awesome, Nick! I showed her the ring earlier because she has always been so supportive of us and she was really happy. I guess she thought you would say yes and decided to make a card straight away!" He smiled widely.

"Of course I said yes!" Nick reassured his boyfriend, placing the card carefully on the coffee table. He turned to Jeff and reached out to stroke his cheek. "I am so lucky." He said as he leant in to capture Jeff's lips in a heated kiss, deepening it immediately.

3 6

The boys were under the duvet in their bedroom. The only thing Nick was now wearing was his new promise ring.

Jeff was underneath him, squirming in desire as Nick sucked him, most of the fingers on his right hand buried inside the blond.

"Unngh! Niiick!" Jeff panted, running his fingers through Nick's wavy brown hair and tugging lightly. "I want to feel you... _now!" _He was getting desperate as Nick teased him, sucking him enough to relieve the throbbing ache but not enough for him to come.

Nick managed to smirk with his mouth full as he suddenly crooked one of his buried fingers without warning and rubbed where he knew the sensitive bundle of nerves was.

"Ooooh yeeesss! Mmmh! Riiight theeere!" Jeff heels dug into the mattress and he gripped the sheets fiercely with his fists as he pushed against the brunet's fingers, urging him to go harder and faster.

Nick lifted his head, releasing Jeff's cock, earning a frustrated groan from the blond "Want something, do you?" He asked teasingly. Jeff tried to glare in desperation at Nick, but it just came across as plain desperate, so the brunet took pity on him. He found the lube in the usual place under the pillow, retrieving his right hand from Jeff's ass to snap open the bottle.

The whine that the blond made at this loss sounded like he was actually about to cry in frustration. Nick chuckled as he lubed his cock up in super fast time and then plunged straight into Jeff's tight heat, taking him by surprise.

Jeff's hips bucked upwards and he grabbed Nick fiercely by his neck, smashing their lips together for a kiss which was all teeth and tongue. "Finally! About... nnngh... freaking... nnngh ... time!" He growled against the brunet's lips.

Nick had lost the need to tease his boyfriend as soon as he was buried deep inside him. He immediately started up a fast, hard pace, his brow set in deep concentration and intense pleasure.

Jeff grabbed Nick's backside hard, digging in his nails, urging the brunet to go harder still. He gradually slipped his right hand further round so his fingers could press into Nick's crack, just as he knew the brunet particularly liked. Sure enough, as soon as he had pressed his middle finger into Nick's hole he came deep inside Jeff with a shout, stilling in ecstasy. This was all Jeff needed to lose it himself and streaks of white hit the brunet's chest, falling back down on him.

Nick collapsed down onto his boyfriend, turning his head to plant sloppy kisses on Jeff's neck and collar bone. As he felt his cock softening, he slipped out of the blond and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table to clean them both up, before he rested back onto the blond's chest. He was immediately wrapped in strong arms.

After a while of snuggling, Jeff looked at his boyfriend cheekily. Nick noticed his expression and looked at him expectantly, eyebrows raised questioningly.

"So, when I get my promise ring, do I get a repeat performance of _that?"_

Nick smiled sleepily at his boyfriend and winked "Mmmm, you sure do, babe. That's a promise."

3 6

The End

* * *

**Reviews? :) Next in this 'verse is the Epilogue, which is chapter 12 of "Overseas Transfer" :)**


End file.
